


I'm Not Interested.

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Some angst, but Bucky is a cutie patootie who reminds you you're great., overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try and set Bucky up with your friend...it doesn't go as you planned it and you're kinda glad for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by a_skeleton: How about one where the reader has a habit of setting up her 'attractive' (aka skinny) friend with men she likes (in this case Bucky)? But then it turns out Bucky has had his eyes on the reader instead?
> 
> {Feel free to suggest ideas for this series if you have any xx}

You had this habit and it wasn’t something you really thought on heavily, but rather overlooked. The habit consisted of setting your friends, friends that you felt were attractive because of their weight (that being rather thin with amazing legs and god your friends were attractive), up with men that you were interested in...this had always been your down fall because 9 times out of 10 your friend and your crush would hit it off and start dating and while it saved you from rejection...it also stopped you ever having a chance. It stopped you taking that leap. 

This habit had ultimately come out of the woodwork the moment you’d taken an interest in Bucky Barnes because you couldn’t seem to let go of it and it really was a problem because you really liked Bucky. He was a little broken (okay a lot broken), but he was nice and good and very very attractive. Which was the problem because you didn’t think were attractive enough for him...you had heaps of stretch marks, large thighs, a round soft stomach, large arms, chubby cheeks, the makings of a double chin...and all in all you felt you were unattractive especially when compared to him and he deserved someone ‘better’. Someone like your friend Moira who had long legs and a flat stomach and fit perfectly in chairs and looked good from every angle...someone not like you. 

So you’d talked to her, convinced her to go on a date with Bucky like you did every time you started to fall for someone...because if you made Bucky off limits you couldn’t get hurt and you probably needed some serious therapy to figure out how your brain decided this was the best defence mechanism you had, but you’d yet to do anything about your habit other than follow through with it. 

Which is how you found yourself, bouncing up and down on the balls of your feet in the training room across from Bucky who’d stopped hitting a punching bag to listen to you. Your heart was thumping in your chest, it didn’t help that Bucky was sweat covered and his arms were on show...which was very rare, but Jesus they were good arms...and no. You were getting him a date with Moira. He was far too good for you. 

“So I got you a date!” You tried to convince yourself that you were excited for him and for Moira, not that you were actually really unhappy with what you were doing because you were the most self-destructive person on this planet and maybe Tony was right about going to therapy some time....because honestly you always did this and you were well aware you honestly shouldn’t. 

“What?”

“I got you a date with my friend, Moira, she’s really nice and-” Bucky cut you off, not quite scowling at you so much as frowning at you because since when had he asked you to get him a date with someone and since when did you decide to do this? “I’m not going out with your friend.”

You started to frown at him, sure he hadn’t been on a date since 194-whatever, but she was really cute and nice and surely he’d be interested, they always were interested, and they always went out with the friends you picked and they always ended up living happily while you were left alone, “Why not? She’s pretty an-”

“I’m not interested in your friend, doll.” You ignored the way Bucky’s arms looked when he crossed them over his chest like that, and the way he raised his eyebrow at you like you were completely insane to even think he’d date your friend and instead focused on the annoyance you felt that your plan wasn’t working. How else were you supposed to survive rejection and all that horrible stuff if he wouldn’t date your friend?

“Why not?!”

Bucky’s jaw clenched, and then he was walking the last few steps towards you, towering over your form and reminding you just how different your bodies were because god he was hard edges and angles and roughness and you were softness and curves and round parts and so so small in comparison to his towering height, “Because the only person I want to take out on a date is you, okay? I don’t want your friend or any of your friends because I want you. Is that so hard to believe?” You stared up at him, slowly wrapping your arms around your thick waist as if that would help with the anxiety you were feeling and get rid of the itch on your skin from the intensity of his stare. 

“Yeah...it is because i’m not like my friends, Buck! Moira is pretty and thin and everyone turns their heads when they see her, that’s not me, okay? I can’t...” You weren’t thin and pretty and desirable, you’d been told that long enough to know that and he was supposed to know that too...he was supposed to pick Moira not you. 

“Who says you are not pretty? You’re beautiful-” You cut him off this time, looking off to the side because you couldn’t look at him and talk about this because this was something that hurt and was so deeply ingrained in you from years of bullying and little snide comments and looks and you didn’t want Bucky to see how broken you were as well...because in your own way you were damaged too.

“But i’m fat.” You gestured to your body, to the lumps and the bumps, and the rolls and all the things that you’d associated with being ugly for so long and all the things your friends weren’t, because you associated what they were (your complete opposite) with being beautiful and gorgeous and having heads turn. 

Bucky chose to glance over what you’d been saying, continuing on the same line he’d been going before, because he needed to get you to understand. You needed to understand how he felt about you and how he saw you because he couldn’t understand and yet he could understand completely how you were feeling, “-You’re beautiful _and_ fat, you’re not ugly because of your weight...god, you don’t even know what you do to me do you? I stopped having nightmares all the time, I dream about you instead some nights... I can’t spar with you because I get distracted...doll, you’re amazing and you turn my head...and you’re the only one I want.” All he wanted was to cuddle up next to your soft body at night and play out the dreams he’d been having for weeks, all he wanted was for you to be his best girl because yeah, he was broken, and yeah, he wasn’t the man that Steve knew before, but you made him feel good and you made him feel like he had a home and like he was finally creating a proper identity for himself. 

“I don’t...” You looked up at him, confused, how...how could he feel like that? You’d been told your whole life that no one would ever feel like that for you and yet here he was standing right in front of you with those big blue eyes telling you all the things you’d never heard.

“Look, it’s alright if you’re not interested in me...but you need to know that your weight? Your thighs? Your stomach? All the things you think are bad or unattractive are god damn adorable and amazing, and if I didn’t find you attractive I don’t think i’d be having dreams about you, okay? So please, just...say no all you want, but don’t think no one finds you beautiful because I do. All of you.” 

“You really mean that don’t you?” It was a rhetorical question that needed no answer. You could see that he meant it, that he meant every word he said. Buck was never one to tell a lie or hide behind false truths either, that was one thing that you liked about him, and you just never thought this would be one of those truths. 

You took a deep shaky breath, he liked you...and you liked him and yes you were still self-conscious, but maybe you didn’t have to be and maybe just this once you deserved to get the guy that you liked. So you closed the gap between the two of you and anxiously took his hands in yours, one cold, one warm and you asked him the big question, “So, the...the diner down the street? 7 o’clock?”

You’d never felt better then when Bucky lit up like that, he didn’t smile that much, but he was getting better and to be the one to make a wide smile cross his face and his eyes light up like that...that had your round cheeks heating up and you giggling quietly because maybe it was time you go to feel like this. 

“Yeah...yeah, doll.”


End file.
